Minho- Love Story Maze Runner FanFiction
by AuroraMist19
Summary: A guy called Minho meets a gal called Ember. She instantly falls for him, and he falls for her. What will happen now?


Minho's Love Story

I woke to the sound of rattling and metal scraping against metal, but other than that it was deathly silent. I felt like I was being launched upwards so I opened my eyes only to find that I was engulfed in pitch black darkness. I attempted to push myself to my feet only to fall back down from the pressure of the incline not helped by the fact that my legs felt like jelly. I endeavoured once again but to no avail so I elected to just sitting down, my back pressed against the cool wall.  
All of a sudden, whatever I was in came to a sudden stop and my head lurched forward from the jolt causing an intense pain to run up my neck which was followed by my head jerking back and hitting the hard, unforgiving wall from the force of the abrupt halt. I closed my eyes as I struggled to rub away the pain. A sudden glow appeared behind my eyelids so I opened my eyes only to be blinded by a glaring light forcing me to squint and look down in an attempt to block out some of the lights intensity.  
Once I looked up again all I could make out were a bunch of blurry figures behind the white dots which covered my vision. I rubbed my eyes seeing my vision clear as my eyes darted from one person to the next, trying not to panic. The expressions on the boy's faces ranged from confused to empathetic, to downright puzzled, which the latter I'm sure was also plastered to my face. My thoughts were shattered as a strong hand was placed in front of me. I took it as an invitation to grab on but I was unexpectedly heaved up to my feet. Either the person obviously didn't realise how light I was or I was just too unprepared but I came flying up and landed on the guy's solid chest.  
His arms wrapped around my waist trying to stead me as I obliviously held onto his muscular biceps for support. His sturdy arms regrettably released my waist but his hands were subsequently placed on my shoulders as I looked up at 'my hero'.

"Whoa", I breathed out as I stared at the guys face. He was gorgeous like inhumanly gorgeous like wow seriously gorgeo- I cut of my train of thought as I saw the slight smirk on the guys face and blushed realising he had heard what I said. I attempted to take a step back but my legs collapsed as a surge of dizziness swept over me like a tidal wave.  
Once again the guy's arms wrapped around me but this time he picked me up bridal style as he lifted me up and handed me to another guy outside of the little box thing we were in. He climbed out only to take me from the other guy as my eyelids became heavy and started to droop.

"Just go to sleep-?" he paused as he realised he didn't know my name.

"Ember", I responded to the unasked question. I nodded my head about to let my eyes flutter close when I realised I didn't know his name. "And you are?" I questioned.

"Minho", he automatically replied. I smiled slightly as I started to lose consciousness.

"Minho… I like it".

One Year Later

Minho and I had become inseparable; apart from whenever he went into the maze; ever since I arrived at this stupid place I've been forced to call home. I had always deemed myself safe whenever he was around but right now I felt far from it. Minho, Thomas and I were currently sprinting away from the appalling Grievers in the direction of The Cliff; much to my disliking; but my legs already felt like they were going to collapse at any minute and I knew that I couldn't last much longer. I couldn't believe I got myself into this mess but then again I couldn't just let Minho fend for himself in the maze at night all by his lonesome. We eventually reached the edge of the The Cliff and I looked at Minho desperately, my eyes pleading for him to impart whatever idea was contained in that skull of his.  
He speedily voiced his plan to Thomas and I just as the Grievers came charging at us. We leaped out of the way rendering them to soar right past us and into the deep pits of oblivion which lay before them but I was not quick enough and one nicked my thigh with a sharp blade as I cried out in agony. Another two plunged to their demise but the last one the boys had to kick over the edge but that was the least of my worries. The cut was deep, too deep and I was losing blood fast. My eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton as I fell in and out of consciousness, yet I strained to keep them open as Minho took me into his arms like the first time we met. This caused me to gaze at him, observing his mouth shifting, telling me to stay awake yet I heard nothing as I eventually closed my eyes and let obscurity invade my mind.

One Week Later

I woke up gasping as I came out of my coma like state only to find Minho sitting beside my bed sleeping, his hand intertwined with mine. I let my eyes drift over his peaceful figure and smiled at the innocent look which adorned his features before reaching up to brush away a stray piece of hair which lay in front of his eye. I gently stroked his face as his eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry for waking you", I whispered softly as I realised that my throat was dry and I couldn't speak much louder.

"EMBER, YOU'RE AWAKE!" he exclaimed; sounding like a little kid who had just received three scoops of ice-cream; as he stood up and engulfed me in a tight hug which took my breath away… literally.

"Minho… can't… breath", I managed to articulate as practically all the air left my lungs. He pulled away sheepishly grinning at me before pulling me into an unexpected but definitely overdue kiss. My eyes widened in surprise but closed almost immediately as I tangled my hands in his hair deepening the kiss. I knew running into that Maze was a good idea. Even if I didn't realise it at that time.

A/N- I have created a quiz on Maze Runner boyfriends, and the characters consist of Minho, Newt, Gally (before he becomes a total shuck face) and Thomas. Follow this link, or type it into Google and it should be the first one that comes up. I created it a while ago, but I just recently got a FanFiction account.

quiz/5309197/Maze-Runner-Boyfriend

BTW Thank You all for the reviews, and please, please, PLEASE tell me if I am doing anything wrong. I will try to upload the other 2 ASAP; it's just that I'm quite busy at the minute.

You guys are the best, and hope you will continue to like my stories.

-Newt4everlove


End file.
